Bienvenida a casa Elsa
by Warden2033
Summary: La SPARTAN Elsa-117 y heroína de la humanidad nunca imagino que una simple inteligencia artificial se volvería tan importante para ella, sin embargo desde el momento que llego a su vida se fue atrincherando en su corazón y tal vez nunca se de cuenta de cuanto la ama hasta que la pierda. Universo Alterno Halo 4 NO INCESTO ELSANNA ONE-SHOT.


**Nota de autor**

 **Hola chicos, esto es solo una pequeña pero loca idea que se vino a la mente mientras jugaba Halo xd.**

 **Por cierto, si no quieren espoilearse acerca de la franquicia de Halo pues te recomiendo que no leas esto porque contiene un MEGA SPOILER, pero si por el contrario ya sabes que pasa o no te interesa pues te recomiendo que continúes bajando.**

 **Todos los derechos de autor son para Disney, Microsoft y 343 Industries.**

* * *

 **Bienvenida a casa… Elsa**

Cuando la doctora Halsey le entrego a "Anna" no estaba del todo convencida de como una Inteligencia Artificial la ayudaría a ser una guerrera más eficaz, después de todo ya era la mejor soldado jamás creado por la humanidad. Era ilógico que una simple IA le sirviese, aunque la doctora Halsey aseguro que no era una IA común y corriente, pues según ella era la IA más avanzada jamás creada aun así la soldada no dio crédito en las palabras de la mujer que más se acercaba a una madre.

Pues ella era Elsa-117 y no era una simple guerrera, ella era una SPARTAN. Todos los marines de la UNSC aseguraban que sin ella la guerra ya habría sido un fracaso y la humanidad se hubiese extinguido.

Ella era parte de los 75 niños que fueron secuestrados para comenzar un entrenamiento y adiestramiento militar entre lo años. Ella era una de los 33 sobrevivientes a la cirugía de aumento para mejorar todas sus capacidades físicas y mentales, convirtiéndola en una guerrera sin igual. Ella al igual que sus hermanos spartan vestían una hermosa armadura MJOLNIR; alguien había afirmado una vez que ellos en su armadura parecían dioses de la guerra griegos... pero sus Spartans eran mucho más efectivos y despiadados de lo que lo dioses de Homero alguna vez habían sido.

Ella era la mejor spartan de todos, alcanzando el rango de Jefe Maestro dentro de la UNSC y la heroína de la humanidad. Ella era el terror de los alienígenas que antes amenazaban a la humanidad, a quien el Covenant llamaba "demonio".

Pero para convertirse en súper-soldado se deben hacer sacrificios, el mayor fue perder toda su infancia y oportunidad de una vida normal por el bien de la humanidad. Además de no contar con las emociones humanas normales, pues las drogas para el aumento también dieron efectos secundarios como tendencias antisociales y problemas para la socialización y la verbalización. Sin embargo los reportes también indican pruebas de efectividad en situaciones peligrosas.

El punto era que Elsa nunca creyó que una simple IA podría volverse tan importante para ella. Lo que la doctora Halsey dijo era cierto pues no era una simple inteligencia artificial, no, Anna era mucho más.

Con sus bromas sarcásticas y chistes elocuentes mientras Elsa masacraba legiones enteras de soldados del Covenat, hablando desde la parte trasera de su casco donde se localizaba ese pequeño chip azul en el que ella vivía. Siempre sacándola de las situaciones más peligrosas, ingeniando planes para salir con vida de las naves alienígenas y manteniendo siempre esa chispa de humor que en ocasiones lograba que la fría mujer esbozara una mueca simulando una sonrisa.

La relación entre ella y Anna era diferente, especial. Mientras que con sus hermanos spartan se cuidaban entre ellos como una gran familia y en raras ocasiones convivían entre ellos. Elsa sabía que con Anna todo era distinto, todo se sentía tan natural y sencillo cuando ella le hablaba a través de su casco, o cuando sacaba ese pequeño pero valiosos chip y ella se mostraba: una hermosa chica de cabello largo y mejillas aparentemente sonrojadas a pesar del azul holográfico del que estaba hecho su cuerpo.

Anna era la única amiga verdadera que tenía y que probablemente tendría, pues mientras el resto de humanos la trataba de forma diferente por ser su heroína, Anna era todo lo contrario y eso la hacía sentir bien. No sabía que era ese extraño sentimiento que en su frio y serio corazón se revolvía cuando una broma de la IA la tomaba con la guardia baja.

Por eso cuando Anna le dijo que estaba muriendo pues las inteligencias artificiales solo viven 7 años ella llevaba en servicio 8 años, Elsa sabía que debía buscar a la doctora Halsey para intentar salvarla, a su pequeña Anna.

Pues Anna no era solo una Inteligencia Artificial mejorada y "lista", no, Anna era todo para Elsa. Sin Anna seguramente no habría llegado tan lejos y seguramente se sentiría completamente perdida en el espacio.

Tal vez Elsa era la humana y Anna la máquina, pero para ambas esa idea no podría estar más lejos de la realidad. Tanto la spartan como la IA se complementaban mutuamente sin la necesidad de desear algo más. Era como Anna siempre decía: _"Puede que cuando esto termine, finalmente sepamos quien de las dos es la maquina"_

Sin embargo las cosas no fueron tan fáciles y cuando llegaron al planeta Réquiem, despertaron accidentalmente al Didacta un _forerunner_ quien solo deseaba acabar con la humanidad así que como spartan, Elsa estaba decidida a impedirlo y Anna como siempre se mantuvo a su lado con su inigualable personalidad.

Pero la lucha fue mucho más difícil de lo que ambas esperaban y en su nave, el Didacta disparo un arma contra la Tierra, aniquilando a casi medio continente. Así que con una bomba nuclear se abrieron paso entre las filas interminables de _caballeros_ _prometeos_ (los soldados del Didacta) pero cuando llegaron hasta él, Elsa quedo en tan mal estado que tuvo que activar la bomba manualmente y esperar por la explosión.

Pero la muerte no llego y cuando se levanto estaba en una especie de espacio infinito azul con miles de letras digitales corriendo a mil por minuto. Era como una gigantesca caja de información, como si estuviese dentro de ella…

-¿Anna?-la llamo con su tono frió y neutral de voz mientras se ponía en pie-¿Anna, me recibes?- Entonces unos pequeños y delicados pasos se escucharon detrás de ella por lo que giro en sí.

Ahí estaba ella, su Anna tan hermosa y perfecta como siempre caminando en su dirección. Pero esta vez era diferente, pues Anna estaba del tamaño de un humano normal por lo que ahora le llegaba hasta el pecho, o tal vez era Elsa quien estaba del tamaño de una IA.

-¿Cómo?-alcanzo a preguntar la spartan sin comprender nada.

-Ahhh, ¿soy lo más raro que has visto en todo el día?-bromeo su voz siempre tan armoniosa y juguetona, siempre con ese tono burlón y divertido que tanto le encantaba.

-Pero… si estamos aquí…

-Funciono, lo conseguiste-dijo ella con una gran sonrisa azul en sus labios-como siempre…

-¿Y cómo salimos de aquí?-cuestión la súper-soldado intentando encontrar una especie de salida en el infinito espacio digital.

-Esta vez no iré contigo-respondió ella en un susurro que desgarro su corazón.

-¿Qué?-apenas y pudo encontrar su propia voz entre todo lo que se le amontonaba en la garganta, la desesperación y angustia en su lengua regresaron después de tanto tiempo.

-La mayor parte de mi esta haya abajo-explico ella intentando formar una triste sonrisa-se quedó en la nave, junto a la explosión. Solo retuve lo suficiente para sacarte de la nave.

-No, eso no-se opuso la mujer más alta, sonando diferente al tono frio que normalmente estaba presente en su voz- ¡Nos vamos juntas!

-No hay marcha atrás-trato de consolarle con una de sus sonrisas.

-No voy a dejarte aquí-sus palabras denotaban su desesperación, eso no podía estar sucediendo se suponía que siempre estarían juntas.

-Elsa…-susurro en un suspiro acercando su holográfica mano hasta el peto de la armadura de Elsa mientras la spartan bajaba la mirada, con el visor dorado apuntando a la mano de Anna-He esperado tanto tiempo para hacer esto.

-Mi trabajo era cuidar de ti-protesto la spartan mientras su voz lentamente se quebraba e incluso su MJOLNIR parecía frágil.

-Se suponía que cuidábamos la una de la otra-dijo ella intentando ver a través del dorado del grueso visor, Elsa levanto la mirada directo a sus ojos-…Y así fue

-Anna… por favor-intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas pero simplemente no podía, la IA siguió dándole es pequeña sonrisa triste pero esperanzadora, y sintió que el toque en la armadura se desvanecía lentamente.

Entonces el azulado cuerpo de Anna comenzó a retroceder lentamente dando pasos en reversa pero manteniendo su mirada fija en el casco de su spartan intentando consolarla con esa pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Espera…!-intento llamarla e ir tras ella pero sus pies no respondían, nada en ella respondía.

-Bienvenida a casa, Elsa…-fue lo último que escucho de aquella hermosa mujer antes que se desvaneciese ante sus ojos.

Y el azul digital fue lentamente desgarrado por la oscuridad que el espacio le ofrecía y las enormes piezas de metal de la nave flotaban alrededor. Y Elsa se mantuvo con la mirada perdida en el lugar en el que ella desapareció.

Nunca imagino que ella, Elsa-117 heroína de la humanidad y terror del Covenant fuese a ser tan dependiente de una IA. Nunca imagino el dolor que en ese momento su corazón sentía. Nunca creyó que algún día se separarían.

Nunca pensó que amase tanto a Anna…

* * *

 **Lo sé, lo se, esto es bastante triste y angustioso pero tenía ganas de escribir algo así pues apenas publique uno con final feliz.**

 **Espero les haya entretenido algo mi loco experimento y hasta la próxima :D**


End file.
